powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Vile and the Metallic Armor
Master Vile and the Metallic Armor 'is the three-part episode in season 3 of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. It features the debut of Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile, as well as the debut of the Metallic Armor and the first mention of the Zeo Crystal. Plot ''to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger II) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger II) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull Addditional Cast *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) (morphed only)(archive footage) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) (morphed only) (archive Footage) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) *Bob Papenbook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Tom Wyner as Master Vile (voice) Zords *Shogun Megazord *Ninja Megazord *Ninja Megafalconzord *Shogun Megafalconzord Locations *Angel Grove Park *Moon Palace *Caves of Deception *Command Center *Space Skull *Angel Grove City *Unnamed M-51 planet *Shogun Megazord's engine room *Youth Center Trivia *First appearance of Master Vile, Rita and Rito's father, who would remain on the show until "Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2" *First time two Megazords are featured. *Debut of the Metallic Armor (which is only used in this three parter and the next two episodes) which serves as a replacement for the Ninja outfit powers to combat Rita and Zedd's super strong Tengas. *Debut of the Shogun Megafalconzord configuration. *First appearance of Billy's Falconzord remote which enables the Rangers to control both the Ninja and Shogun Megazords simultaneously. *The monster in this episode originally gained its final form when it absorbed the powers of 4 of the Kakurangers, which is why its final form has the 4 Ranger helmets. The weapon it gains is Ninja Black's crossbow. However, cut from the Sentai footage is Ninja Red attacking Master Vile to damage the monster and provoking him to grow. *Second time a Ranger is seen in Rita and Zedd's palace, the first being Green With Evil. *Rita jokes the forcefield protecting the Zeo Crystal scarred Lord Zedd's face. Quotes *'''Tommy: Hey. Guys what are you doing here? *'Adam: '''Tommy, the battle's over, We lost! *'Aisha: It's awful! Katherine's totally evil now! *'Billy: '''Vile has agreed to spare us and our familes, if we give him the Zeo Crystal. *'Rocky: 'Tommy, you've got to join us. Surrender now! *(''Tommy adopts a fighting stance as the Green Ranger appears behind the four Rangers) *'Tommy: '''My friends would never surrender to Master Vile!! *'Green Ranger: 'Your right Tommy, They join ''with ''them! *'Tommy: 'Never!! *'Master Vile: So, I failed once. Big deal. Rita and Zedd have tried to conquer the Earth over a hundred times, and they've never come close. The Rangers think they've won, but they haven't! That was just a small taste of what I have in store for those horrible teenagers. Master Vile is here to stay! (laughs) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Season 3 episodes